In The Arms Of An Angel
by Kiyori Morishita
Summary: He looked at me, and then looked back at the tattoo on my back. "They're my wings. I got them after you two left." He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "They're both for the two of you. I hoped, that maybe it would help me remember you and Boomer. Incase neither of you came back."
1. Home

**Set after Brady leaves Kinkow.**

**Brady leave for good, and runs into an old friend when she's on tour. She pulls him into their RV and take him cross country. Nobody asks him where he's been the past two years. Should he just tell them?**

* * *

_Brady _**  
**

It's been two years since I left home, and now I'm back. Hard to believe it's been this long. Feels just like yesterday when me and Boomer were fighting that surfer bully. I wonder if Boomer got my letter? I don't know how long it was, that I've been walking along the highway when I saw a familiar face standing next to a black RV on a cell phone. I started to walk a little faster and as I got closer I caught the last snippet.

"How much will it cost damn it!" There was a long pause and she pulled out a check book. "I don't care that it costs more than I make at a gig just send some one out here." She hung up as I approached her.

"Well you're as radiant as ever." I leaned against the RV as she whipped around and hugged me. As she pulled away she slapped me across the face.

"You leave me for some Island that I've never heard of, only too comeback two years later and all you can say is that I'm radiant?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice as she hugged me again. "It's good to see you again Brady."

I hugged her back and squeezed her a little, cause her to squeal and jump. Me and Boomer did have friends. This girl, who still stood a foot shorter than me, was our best friend until we left. Looks like she still is.

"Come inside it's freezing out here!" She pulled me into the RV and I saw a couple guy sitting at the table playing poker.

"Hey Brady!" Jarod and I weren't the greatest of friends but he was friends with Namine, so we got along okay. "Whats up man?"

"Not much." I sat beside him as Nami set down some hot chocolate for me.

"Hey boys. The repair guy will be here in an hour. I'm gonna take a quick shower." She left and we sat there talking with each other for an hour. No one asked why I left, and why I came back.

* * *

_Namine_

Brady was back. That was all I ever wanted, for at least one of them to come back in one piece. I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around myself, making my way to the back room. I sat on the bed and picked up my picture frame. I knew I had to tell Brady what happened to Jake. Jake, was out guitarist, until that is, we started the tour. our first concert, Chicago, my home. We went sailing on the lake before the concert, and he fell in. By the time I reached him, it was to late. Jarod had called the officers, and as I swam with him back to shore, he had already stopped breathing. I hated myself for that. If only I had suggested we go out for Pizza instead. I put the picture up, and pulled on a pair of underwear, my bra, and slipped on my purple night dress. I could hear the guys talking outside.

"Hey Brady, why don't you go take the bed with Nami, me and Alex are taking turns driving." I could hear a slight protest before, from what I could assume, Jarod gave him the stare. Brady walked in a few seconds after and sat next to me.

"You alright Nami?" I handed him the picture of Jake.

"Jake is gone, and I need a new guitarist." He nodded, and for a brief moment, I let my guard slip.

"Hey, don't worry." Brady pulled me closer as I let the tears fall. "He'll always be with you." I nodded and quietly wiped my eyes.

"I got you shirt wet." He looked at me and hugged me again.

"For you, you can get all of my shirts wet." I smiled a bit and pulled away. "And by the way, love what you did with your hair!" I giggled, completely forgetting I had dyed it.  
I use to have bright red hair, but after a while, I decided it was to normal, so I died it an electric blue. and now, I had a full rainbow in my hair, and I also forgot I had cut it.

Brady and I got under the covers, and unlike Jarod and Alex, he held me. He held me, like if he were to let go, I'd slip away again.


	2. In the Dark

_Brady_

I never realised how much work Nami puts into her songs. It was official though, I am their new guitarist. So much has changed with the 3 of them. It's like, while I was gone they all died, and had given the chance to live again.

"Brady come listen to this." I walked over and sat next to her as she started to sing.

"There's only artificial light here. My flaws hide well here. I used to be afraid of cluttered noises, now I'm afraid of silence." She stopped and I smiled.

"I like it, but maybe you should go down, instead up?" She nodded and I smiled at her.

"Hey Lovebirds, We're here." She got up and walked over smacking Alex.

I grabbed Jakes Guitar, and we walked towards the concert hall. Girls were crowded around Jarod and Alex, begging for autographs. I walked next to Nami, as we entered, press everywhere. Nami stopped when a female reporter came towards her.

"Namine, the band has come a long way since the tragic accident at chicago. What really happened that day?" Nami's anger flared for a second.

"As a band, we have decided that it's best not to talk about it. We will continue to move forward, as that is what Jake would have wanted." Her response was uniform, and for a second, I was amazed.

"How do you know it's what he would have wanted."

"I believe I would know my own brother!" She snapped, and walked towards the back stage area.

"You!" The reporter walked towards me, and I knew I couldn't walk away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brady, I'm the new guitarist."

"Tell me, how did you get recruited into The Phoenix and The Wolf?"

"Me, my brother, and Nami and Jake grew up together. So when I ran into Nami, and she told me about what happened, I could scarcely believe it. She asked Is i could be the new guitarist, and of course I said yes."

I walked towards the back stage are, closing the door behind me, and I sat by Nami.

* * *

_Boomer_

"BOOMER!" I ran out to Makayla's room, and saw her with her laptop. "I found Brady!" She pulled open a Video, and the first thing I saw was Namine, with rainbow hair.

"That's Namine!" She shushed me, and fast forwarded it a little, then paused it.

"See! There he is!" She looked at me. "What should we do?"

"I don't want to ruin this for him. This is his dream!" She looked at me confused.

"Brady's dream has always been to be in a band. Before we left, Nami came asking if he'd like to join her and her brother. He told her we were moving away, so he couldn't."

"How does Brady know her?" She closed the laptop, and looked at me.

"We grew up with her. The three of us were best friends." I walked out with Makayla, and I decided, I'd write Brady back.

* * *

_Brady_

The concert was amazing. I was still in complete and total shock of how many people were there. We headed back to the RV, which I found out later, that it was their tour bus. Which explained why it was so spacious. I honestly had no Idea they had gotten so big. I walked into the back room, and saw Nami taking off her fake lip ring.

"Ben made it for me." Ben was her cousin. He made chain mail, jewelry, and over all he was like a black smith. I walked over and sat on the bed as she slipped off her shirt. I wasn't surprised by the fact that she did it in front of me, but at the tattoo on her back.

One white wing, with a black and red rose, and a black wing, with a white and red rose. Both of the roses, looked like they were bleeding. The wings themselves, covered a majority of her back. I didn't say anything, as she slipped on her purple nightdress.

I laid down, and she crawled in next to me. We lied there in silence for a few minutes before she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I'm making a special playlist for this story, and I'm posting it on my profile, along with some for my other stories. If you took the time to read this, Thanks :3 remember, I love reviews.**


End file.
